


Day 3 (Ocean)

by Quirky_Baller



Series: Creampuff Week [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Atlantis, Carmilla Week, Creampuff Week, Day 3, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Baller/pseuds/Quirky_Baller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Carmilla is an oceanographer whose submarine sinks, taking her to Atlantis, and meeting Laura...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 (Ocean)

When Carmilla woke up, the first question that came to mind was, 'Am I dead?'

She heard a melodious laugh and blushed slightly when she realized that she had voiced that out loud. She opened her eyes, blinking several times to focus her eyes, and looked to the right. 

Sitting besides her was a beautiful girl. She had golden brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a kind smile. She wore a simple white dress and looked to be about 21. Behind her stood an extremely tall redhead, arms crossed, scowl on her face, watching Carmilla very intently. She wore battle armor, a sword hanging loosely by her side.

"No, you're not dead," The tall red head in a mocking tone. "Who are you? And what kingdom have you come from?"

"What kingdom?" Carmilla asked skeptically. "I'm from Austria, we have no kingdoms. Where the hell am I?"

As soon as she asked, the redhead grabbed the pretty girl and pulled her aside. They exchanged urgent whispers and it was then that Carmilla knew that these people were not human. 

Their whispers sounded like the beginning of Mozart's concerto. Something so beautiful,  and the melodious sound suddenly stopped when they turned to face her. 

They seemed to have reached an agreement with the tall red head having a bigger scowl then before while the girl with golden brown hair smiled.

"Come Carmilla," The girl said,  holding her hand out. "Let me show you around."

The red head left with a huff, with Carmilla looking hesitantly at the offered hand. 

"I'm Laura, " The girl said. "You don't have to be afraid."

"Where am I?" Carmilla demanded, still looking at Laura's hand.

Laura sighed and turned around. She gestured for Carmilla to follow. She followed Laura through the doorway and when she stepped out, she stared, eyes wide open and jaws slackened.

All around her were blue see-through walls. Sharks, schools of fish, and stingrays passed by, unaffected by the walls. Carmilla could see a hallway that seemed to stretch forever. She craned her neck and saw similar structures linked by these blue colored hallways. People passed through them, businessmen, mothers, children, students, all like walking underwater in a tunnel was normal.

Her eyes traveled all over until they fell on a particular creature, swimming by very slowly. Her feet were automatically taking her, forgetting about Laura for a second, and going over to see the magnificent creature.

"A goblin shark," Carmilla whispered, impressed with her find. "The only shark of the Mitsukurinidae line that's left."

"Very good," Laura replied, surprise evident in her voice. "How do you know this?"

"I'm oceanographer," Carmilla replied. "I love ocean life. They're much more interesting than people."

Laura let out a small chuckle and Carmilla's stomach felt warm and fluttery for just a slight second. 

"Welcome to Atlantis Carmilla."

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

Carmilla wasn't sure how, but somehow, she found herself sitting across the table from royalty. The King of Atlantis, Mr. Hollis he referred himself as, looked strikingly similar to his daughter. Carmilla had not seen Laura's mother or any maternal figure to resemble her figure so she assumed the worst and made sure to not comment on it. 

Carmilla wasn't sure of why, but she had no issue believing Laura when she was told she was in the city of Atlantis. Yes, the city wasn't supposed to exist and yes, people theoretically weren't supposed to be able to live so deep down in the ocean without being spotted, but, it just worked. 

"Sir?" Carmilla questioned softly. "Your highness? I really didn't mean to crash land here in Atlantis and I just, I want to go home."

Mr. Hollis smiled at his guest. She seemed to be the headstrong type, with a slight stubborn streak and a big heart, just like his wife. He leaned back in his chair and nodded in slight approval.

Carmilla on the other hand, didn't want to leave. She had gotten to know more about the Laura, or the Princess of Atlantis, and wanted to stay. She was drawn to Laura and she didn't want to leave at all.

"Ms. Karnstein," Mr. Hollis started. "I understand your plight, and usually, we would erase your memory and send you back no problem at all. I can't allow that though."

"Why not?" Carmilla asked, surprised but a bit excited.

"You have to marry my daughter."

* * *

 

# 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I'll let this sit here. I could see this as a potential story idea for later on so I guess this would be an excerpt? I don't know. I hope you all liked my take on Day 3, Ocean, for Carmilla Week!
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Uploaded 1/13/15, not 1/14 like the site says


End file.
